Without Max
by dewdrop721
Summary: what happens when the school forces max to choose between herself and the flock, will there be fax of course new powers and they go up against the school in battle. FAX, microscopic Niggy
1. Max's thoughts

I don't own maximum ride or anything from the books, but I do own the plot of this story.

Wish, I did own it though sigh. On with the story.

* * *

Max sighed as she sat on watch for the flock. If anyone had looked at my face they would've seen a cool, calm, and collected person. I'm the exact opposite of that inside. Sometimes it was enough to push me off the edge.

My life seems almost too horrific to be true. I'm an avian (bird, for those who don't know) hybrid (mutant, freak- your choice) escaped from the school, a place worse than death. They had stripped me, all of us, of any chance of being normal.

I have the flock and they're my family. I love them but even now they were all back together things weren't the same as before. We used to fit perfect, but after Fang left that all changed. He was back now but sometimes things were awkward between us.

It was worse because she carried so much on her DNA enhanced shoulders and she would never let anyone see it get to her.

I hate crying, how can I be leader, boss these kids around if I was so weak? I take care of the flock, fight the school and Itex, but most of all its my destiny to save the world.

I have a voice in my head (no, not crazy, okay maybe a bit, but you would be too in my place, don't deny it) that constantly nags me and now I find out its my "father" Jeb. Years ago that would have made my little heart glow, it had been my dream but those days were gone, baby. After his betrayal, he had helped us fight the Itex in Germany. But even now I don't completely trust or forgive him. Not in my life, if you let things like that get to you, you'll be dead in a day or worse back at the school.

My surprises hadn't ended there. Let me explain, I took Ari into the flock. Yes, he tried to kill us so many times, but he changed and he helped us. He was going to expire anyway. He deserved a few days of happiness. That's why we split. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy not trusting him went one way and me, Nudge, Angel and Total went the other with Ari. He made it to Germany with us, fought with us, and became a friend and then he expired. Right after I learned he was my brother. He was 7 and he never lived to see 8. But he died with a shred of happiness and he's not running their mazes and tests anymore.

So you see my life is anything, but perfect. But even I do have my happy memories and people around me. They keep me alive. No, were not family by blood, we all came from the school. But we are still a family.

There's Fang, Iggy, and me, all 14. Fang is the silent, brooding tall dark and handsome- wait, hold up I didn't just think that?!, Bad max- Iggy, the blind, sexist pig, pyromaniac with a thing for bombs and me, the tough leader who can handle everything along with playing mom( no cooking though, leaving that to Iggy).

Then there's Nudge, Angel and the Gasman (Gazzy). Nudge, 12, is a motor mouth, can't add much to that. I mean she talks all day and even in her sleep.( I should know, I'm sitting here listening and for the last 10 min she's been going on about marshmallows. ?). Angel, the cute little six year old who's basically the baby, she can be evil with those mind reading powers though. Then there's Gazzy, doesn't the name say it all. He can build a bomb almost as good as his teacher (Iggy) and be uber annoying with his mimic powers. Oh, and there's Total, our talking dog, he's good with culture and leaving drool all over your face. We make up the flock. I now have Dr.Martinez (mom, great with chocolate chip cookies) and Ella, my sister. These people keep me alive just by being here.

Fang is my second in command, my right wing man, best friend and now something different. I can't explain it . We've kissed. I did it first, him second. Without him half of me is missing. He is the one person who when the weight of the world is starting to crush me, I can confide in and tell my secrets to. The shoulder I cry on and although his silence and no- emotion personality bug and annoy me to no end I know he would be there for me. I forgave him for leaving because without him I'm not me, not whole and that's it. Or is there some thing else.

The hair on my neck prickles and I whip around to deliver a roundhouse kick to whoever's behind me. Of course Fang catches it easily and lets go chuckling.

"I thought I told you to quit doing that?"-I say annoyed.

"What breathing?"- A smirk on his face.

"What's bothering you?" he asks me, sitting down beside me beneath the tree.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything. Our lives, the voice, the school, just everything. How can I save the world, when I don't even know what to do now?"

"Everything will be fine , you'll save the world, beat Itex, but I don't think I can say your cooking will get better."-He says still smirking.

"How do you know? Can you see the future? Jump through time? How do you know?"

"Neither, but as I keep telling you I know everything. Trust me."

" I do." I lay my head on his shoulder and think to myself , I'm only me when I'm with you Fang.

We trade off watches and I sit there my head on his shoulder as I stare at the night sky, stars ,moon and all. And at that moment everything feels…. right. I don't feel like I need to be doing something or be somewhere. I'm Maximum Ride and that's good enough, as long as he's here I can be me. I drift off to sleep with this song I heard Nudge playing drifting through my mind.

_Friday night beneath the stars__  
_ _In the field behind your yard__  
_ _You and I are painting pictures in the sky.__  
_ _And sometimes we don't say a thing__  
_ _Just listen to the crickets sing__  
_ _Everything I need is right here by my side.___

_And I know everything about you__  
_ _I don't wanna live without you___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
_ _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
_ _It's like no matter what i do__  
_ _Well you drive me crazy half the time__  
_ _The other half I'm only trying to__  
_ _Let you know that what I feel is true__  
_ _And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_Just a small town boy and girl__  
_ _Living in a crazy world__  
_ _Trying to figure out what is and isn't true__  
_ _And I don't try to hide my tears__  
_ _My secrets or my deepest fears__  
_ _Through it all nobody gets me like you do___

_And you know everything about me__  
_ _You say that you can't live without me___

_When I'm with anybody else__  
_ _It's so hard to be myself__  
_ _And only you can say__  
_ _  
_ _That I'm only up when you're not down__  
_ _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
_ _It's like no matter what i do__  
_ _Well you drive me crazy half the time__  
_ _The other half I'm only trying to__  
_ _Let you know that what I feel is true__  
_ _And i'm only me__  
_ _when i wanna be__  
_ _Well i'm only me when i'm with you_

-  


* * *

**A.N.- so how did that sound? Send in some reviews and then ill post some more. No flames or everyone in the story dies. painfully**

**Thanks, for reading!!**

**(I'll take criticisms too. Just review!)- The song is "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift**


	2. Fang's thoughts

Fang lay still on the ground. It was Max's watch and he was supposed to be sleeping till his, but he couldn't. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind. One more than others. He put on his impassive mask, put up his mind blocks and pretended to be asleep.

If anyone had looked him they would probably say he had no emotions. Or that he was emo because of all his black clothing. He was neither. The years of being at the school had taught him a lot of things. He stayed quiet, because he'd learned when you spoke it was another way to anger the scientists. When you were silent you could listen better and why talk so much anyway when you could just get to the point with a few words. Black helped to stay hidden and camouflaged. You didn't want to stick out at the school or on the run. He stayed mostly in his head and kept his thoughts and opinions there. Maybe he couldn't control the world around him, but he could control things there. And some things were better kept to you. That meant no one got hurt, including you.

People were wrong about him having no emotions. Just better to keep people guessing. There was one person who saw through his mask. His best friend Max.

With her he didn't have to ramble on and on about his thoughts. She understood him with just one glance. She could see it when he was lying and tell how he really felt. She also could let it all out with him. He would never tell her secrets. He was glad to know he was the shoulder she cried on. It was hard to believe two people were so close, but they were.

They had been in the same cage together at the school. He still remembered it.

_(Flashback)- The School_

_Fang was being rolled down the hall in a cage. His last room was too full of rejects and they were throwing him in another. Fang bit at their fingers and hands as they dumped him in someone else's cage. They injected him with a needle and his small pain-filled world went dark._

_He awoke that night when he was taken to an empty room with whoever was in that room with him. He could slowly feel himself waking up. That's when he realized someone was shaking him and holding his hand trying to wake him up. He felt something wet on his face and his eyes slid open._

_There beside him was a girl. She had long, blond hair and eyes that were chocolate brown and filled with tears. She was beautiful. Before he completely woke his first thought was he had died and went to heaven. He had wings after all and didn't kids with wings go to heaven? That could be the only possible answer because an angel was holding his hand._

_He finally came fully to. He sat up and he she gave him a hug. Color was rushing to his face. She let go her face tinged with pink._

"_Are you okay?" asked the girl._

"_Yeah, what happened?" he asked._

"_The whitecoats threw you in my cage and stuck you with a needle. They threw us in here and now I don't know what happens." she said staring at the walls. Fear settled in their bones. When things like this happened it usually meant something bad, like more tests, mazes that shocked and burned you or worse Eraser training. Or you might not come back at all. _

_Suddenly a whitecoat came in with a smirk on his face. He made a grab for the girl. She was struggling and fighting. He ran to help her. That's when they heard two words that made them fight even harder. Eraser training. Fang suddenly bit down on the white coats hand and held on as hard as he could. He received a slap to his face that was sure to leave a bruise. He held on still. She was pretty much the only friend he had or would get in this place. He wouldn't lose her. Suddenly the whitecoat fell to the ground unconscious. Fang didn't understand until he saw the girl smiling then dropping an empty needle to the floor. She had stuck him with the same sedatives they used on the mutants. She ran to Fang and hugged him. _

_No one ever fought with her, much less for her. _

_That's when he saw her wings. She was just like him. She noticed his. Their hug was broken though by an Eraser running in and throwing them in the same small cage as before. They were tossed back in their original room. _

"_What's your name?" she asked. _

_He shrugged._

"_You don't have one. Don't you want one?" she asked._

_He nodded._

"_How about Fang? I mean since you bit that whitecoat and all."_

_He thought about it. The name was perfect. It sounded like him. He nodded again in agreement. A small smirk played on his face._

_My name is Maximum Ride. Max for short. I named myself." She said highly pleased with her choice._

_That night as they drifted off to sleep in their cage ,the moonlight shined through the window and bars casting a luminescent glow on her face. It made her look angelic. He couldn't help but let a small smile rest on his face as this last thought went through his mind. _

_He had a new best friend named Maximum Ride. His world didn't seem so dark now._

Max was his best friend. They had always been that way. After the flocks breakup he didn't feel whole. It felt like his right wing had been cut off. He had been painfully aware that her wing wasn't touching his on the down stroke as it always had. He would've followed her had she dropped down an active volcano had she asked.

But Ari had been different. He had tried to kill them all so many times. He still had the scars to prove it. He had felt hurt that she had chosen Ari over him. They'd found out that Ari had been her brother and yet and still he expired. Fang let his anger go though. Ari had done him one favor, that made him willing to let it all go. He had stayed by Max's side and helped protect her when fang had been too stupid to. But that was over with. They had forgiven and forgotten.

There was still something different. They had kissed. She had kissed him on the beach after he got his butt kicked. He came to and there she was kissing him on the lips. He may had said ow because of his split lip, but truth be told he'd been surprised. Then he kissed her in the cave. He loved it. And since no else could hear this…he **loved** Max. She was beautiful, kind, a fighter, a mom, and she never gave up. The flock meant more to her than her own life. She was brave. Sometimes when he saw her taking off from a cliff it was so graceful, so powerful it took his breath away.

Max was staring off into space so I walked up behind, silent as always. She stiffened and threw a roundhouse kick at me. I caught her foot and realized it as she realized it was me.

"I thought I told you to quit doing that?" she says annoyed.

"What breathing?" I ask smirking. Its funny how she always says this.

"What's bothering you?" I ask her, sitting down beside her beneath the tree, where she's on watch.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything. Our lives, the voice, the school, just everything. How can I save the world, when I don't even know what to do now?"

"Everything will be fine, you'll save the world, beat Itex, but I don't think I can say your cooking will get better." I say. I meant it. Max's food is certified food poisoning. This is coming from people who ate desert rat with no ketchup. I also do believe Max can take down Itex and save the world.

"How do you know? Can you see the future? Jump through time? How do you know?"

"Neither, but as I keep telling you I know everything. Trust me."

" I do." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder.

We trade off watches and I sit there, her head on my shoulder. And at that moment everything feels… right. Max's angelic features soften as she finally drifts off to sleep. I can't help, but put my arm around her waist. And surprisingly she doesn't wake up and run off. She lays her head on my chest and stayed there. I can't help but think that with her here in my arms like this and all, that maybe…she loves me, like I love her.

* * *

**A.N.- and that's a wrap people! How does that sound? Send in reviews, criticisms, ideas and whatever. (No flames, please.)**

**10 reviews and I'll post more. I'll even be nice and count those 2 from last chapter. Review!! That little blue button won't bite.**


	3. Authors Note

A

A.N.- Okay I'm back in school so it will take a little longer to put up chapters, but since I do love writing this story, I will continue. I'll probably put them up on the weekends.

Also, 4 reviews? Come on… I know you can do better than this. Hurry up and add six more reviews!! I was even thinking of putting up 2 chapters next instead of 1. And I want to get to the dramatic fight scenes. Thanks again for reading my story and just to make it up to you for getting your hopes I will add the chapters this weekend reviews or no reviews.

Also Ill give you hints. Serious Faxness, Possible death, new powers and even more of fangs pov.


	4. Love is in the air, plus secrets

Disclaimer- Yes, I actually do own Maximum Ride

_Disclaimer- Yes, I actually do own Maximum Ride. Oh, By the way have you seen my flying pig? I need to feed him. You believe that right??_

_A/N: Okay people, sorry if you want to get to the story and all but, here's some people who left me reviews. Thanks so much!!_

_**Mkitkat**_

_**lazybeth**_

_**GrimReaperIAm**_

_**TotallyMaximumRide**_

_**ILuvEmmettandFang**_

_**1dark-raven1**_

_**maxride08**_

_**Chaos Ride**_

_**Shazza-Girl**_

_**Your awesomeness knows no bounds guys!!**_

_**Keep reviewing and I keep posting.**_

_**By the way I haven't chosen how many chapters to make this story, so send me some ideas!!**_

_**Lots of love, and on with the story!!  
**__**

* * *

**_

Max POV

I woke up early in the morning, when I felt the sunlight hit me, warming my face and the small bits of my wings I had left out. I wasn't ready to get up yet, so I buried my face in whatever I was laying on. It was soft, but hard and extremely warm. That's when I felt it move.

Okay, what the heck am I sleeping on??

I opened my eyes and got up only to realize that I been snuggling up to Fang. Part of me felt embarrassed the other part sort of liked it.

"Morning Max", Fang said.

"Yeah, morning", I said.

There was no time to waste. I had an idea of where we should head today. I hopped up and joyfully kicked the others awake. Aren't I a great and kind leader? I could've scared them half to death by saying there was an Eraser attack. But I didn't.

"Okay guys, I have an idea for where were going next",I said as everyone got up and sat down where Iggy was passing out protein bars.

"How about we go back to Arizona? We could visit my mom for a few days and rest up." We were only a few states away, anyway.

"OMG!! That would be so great cause then we could stop and eat and relax. And maybe we could get some new clothes cause all ours are all torn and dirty. And we could see Ella and Your mom and" – that's when Iggy cut off Nudge by covering her moth.

"Thanks Iggs. So any way who all agrees?"

Everyone said yes except for Fang who just nodded. We took off running and leapt into the sky and we were off.

It felt so good to be here in the air. At least I knew that if I didn't belong anywhere on the ground that I always had a home up here.

I let my mind wander seeing as we had a about a few days before we reached our destination.

Slowly, my mind finally wandered onto the subject of Fang and I. I realized that I had loved sleeping in his arms. I felt safe, protected and loved. I always did when I was around him.

"_That's because you love him, Maximum."_

What's up, Jeb? Long time, no annoy. I thought sarcastically.

"_You can't avoid it Maximum, you were made for each other."_

Can't you ever stay out of my thoughts Jeb? And secondly even if that was true, and its not, he couldn't love me like that.

"_Maximum, stop denying the truth. He loves you. Tell him now before its too late."_

Before you were all save the world and destroy Itex, and now you're all tell him? Make up your mind already.

"_Just know Max That for once the world can wait. Life is not certain. Anything can happen. I can hear your thoughts and you really do love him."_

I could deny in my mind like always, but a small part of me realizes it pointless. I love him. That night was so peaceful. It felt so right. I didn't have nightmares. I just knew deep down that that's where I belonged.

"_Do it while you have the chance. Trust him."_

And then the voice was gone. For once I'm not angry or sarcastic. I'm too lost in my thoughts.

* * *

Fang POV

As we fly, everyone seems busy talking or thinking.

Angel and Nudge are giggling about something while Iggy and Gazzy whisper and give suspicious glances all around. They're probably planning on building a bomb and testing it out.

I fly above Max silently, as always. She looks lost in her thoughts. And maybe she's talking to Jeb, the voice. I sometimes don't get why we always listen to it. We still don't completely trust him but we listen to him as he invades people's thoughts and tells us what to do. Ironic.

She looks beautiful. She seems to be concentrating hard with her eyebrows together and her mouth slowly moving as if she was talking. She is always beautiful. I wish I could tell her that out. Whenever I kiss her she runs after. I really do love her. It's the telling her part that's going to be hard. I wish I was sure she loved me back.

_Fang, she does._

Angel, what did I tell you about listening to my thoughts?

_Not to do it, but its true. She just thought it. She's sort of sad and confused because she doesn't know if you love her back. She's afraid you won't and if you do go out together and breakup she doesn't want the flock to split up. She'd rather keep you as a best friend, than lose you. _

That's what she thinks?

_Yes. You love her and she loves you so tell her. I don't want Max sad._ You could pretty much hear the sadness in her voice. Angel wouldn't be happy until Max was.

I will. But don't say anything.

_I won't. I promise._ She projected a smile in my mind and left.

* * *

Angel POV

Angel was so happy. Finally Fang was going to tell Max he loved her. They both loved each other and she wanted Max to be happy. She was sure if Fang told her, then she'd be happy.

And Angel would have her perfect family. They all fitted.

She was the youngest and Max's baby. Then Gazzy really was her older brother. Nudge was like a sister and Iggy was like a brother too. Then came Max and Fang. Max was pretty much her Mom and that would leave Fang as the Dad. They went together perfect. They thought so alike sometimes it was like they were one person. And they were always a team just like what she imagined parents were supposed to be. She never told anybody but she imagined herself as their kid and them like Mommy and Daddy.

Her perfect family was so close to being real.

She could hear how they thought about each other and it was frustrating to not just make them tell each other how they loved each other.

She couldn't exactly read Fang's mind well. He never really showed emotions and even in his sleep he could sometimes catch her trying to read his mind. One thing she could pick up though was that around Max he was usually happy, even if he didn't show it. She could pick up he really loved her.

She knew she said she wasn't going to tell but she would need Nudge's help on this. She planned to help them out as much as possible.

* * *

Nudge POV

_Nudge?_ Huh, what is it Angel? Wait why are we talking in our minds? What's going on? Oh!! Is it a secret? _Yep._ What is it?

_You know how Max and Fang really love each other?_

Yeah, it's so cute. Aww… I mean Fang doesn't really show emotions that much. Even when he's hurt he doesn't. How does he do it? I'd be all like OWWW!! And he loves her and all…Oh, yeah. Anyway, yep.

_Well I have a feeling that they'll tell each other soon. Why don't we show them how much they love each other?_

OMG!! YES!! I would so help with that. We could even get Iggy and Gazzy to help us out. We have to plan. This is so cool!! I wish someone loved me like that. Max must feel so happy sometimes.

_But not all the time. Which is why we have to help them._

Of course.

Angel left back to her own thoughts.

Nudge sighed silently. She really did wish that sometimes. She imagined that Max must feel so happy. I mean, usually Fang didn't show emotions or pain or speak that much. So deep down she imagined Max must feel special when he talks to her and smiles and they laugh. To make someone go from feeling nothing to being absolutely in love and happy must mean you're really special and mean a lot to him or her.

But they weren't together yet.

She would make sure Max got that. She deserved it a whole lot. I mean after everything she's still a hero and all so she needed it. Plus when she asked Max about it, she said that one day she'd find him and then Nudge would just know it.

Nudge would have that special guy who would always be there , always care and would always love her for who she was.

She believed that with all her heart.

* * *

_**A/N: so how did that sound? I gave you a big old chapter. 7 pages on Microsoft word. **_

_**I know I'm a giver, a saint.**_

_**I 'm not done yet. I need 25 reviews. Were at 13 so keep clicking on that little blue button. **_

_**I will put more up this weekend, but first I gotta finish my homework from school.**_

_**Sort of sucks don't it. My first week back I got a project, take home packet and more.**_

_**Keep reading. The drama, death, and fight stuff should begin at the end of next chapter.**_

_**dewdrop721**_


	5. A Magnetic Experience

**_Aww A.N- Aww...come on 17 reviews? That meant only 4 of you readers said anything. I really do enjoy putting up this story but its sort of suckish that no one reviews. A 3-word review would be great. I will keep this up, but just remember that I always take longer when I have to wait and see if anyone will review. Disclaimer: Anyway, I don't own the characters or anything thought up by James Patterson. Do own the plot though._**

**_--_**

_**Faxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxfaxf**_

_**Max POV **_

Max sat by the fire, staring at its dancing flames. They were only a few days away from Dr. Martinez's house. Her thoughts kept straying back to what the voice had said that day. This time her mind wouldn't let her blow it off like always.

She didn't know if she could tell him. She was so afraid that she could be wrong. He was the only person who could do this to her. Send shivers down her spine. Who could make her feel as if she had a hero. That she didn't have to be the heroin, be strong all the time. What if they broke up? She couldn't live if that happened.

"Trust him…"

I do trust him, I thought back.

"Do you really, Maximum?"

It hit me then. I can trust him. He would never hurt me. I was always so afraid to show these emotions. They were just another way to get hurt. He had always been there had always understood her, always took away as much pain from her as always. If she didn't tell him and kept denying it she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Thank you, Jeb.

"_You're very welcome, Maximum."_

I got up and walked over to a big oak tree with big full branches. We were going to stay here for about 2 days and then land in Arizona.

**_Nudge POV_**

Our plan had been set into motion. Angel told us not to go in to anything overly romantic. They already knew they loved each other. We just needed them to realize the other felt the same way.

Now was my time to put it into action

Max was walking across the clearing we had landed in to go to the big oak. What she didn't realize was that there was a hematite rock in the same direction. She would also have to pass in front of Fang.

Nudge concentrated her magnetic powers on the piece of mineral in front of her. The rock began to move.

**_Max POV_**

The weirdest and possibly most embarrassing thing happened. I was walking when I suddenly tripped over this big rock and fell straight into Fang's arms. I could've sworn that rock wasn't there a few minutes ago.

That's also about the time I realized where I was. I looked up into his dark emotionless eyes. They were so dark brown it was like they were something you could lose yourself in. I know I was.

That's when I saw something flicker in his eyes. I couldn't place the emotion. I'd never really seen it before. If I had to say what it could've been I would've said love.

And just like that the connection we had broke. I looked away feeling the rush of heat coming to my face. I couldn't deny it. I loved him. Instead of walking away I sat back down next to Fang.

_**Fang POV**_

What just happened? One minute she was walking, the next she had fallen over into my arms. Not that I would complain. Her light figure was spread out in my arms and she was probably confused or embarrassed. She turned over and then we were staring at each other.

I was staring into her big brown eyes. They were so full of life. Unlike me she wore her emotions right on her face. The moonlight was reflecting in them. It landed on her face, leaving her glowing in the pale, ghostly light, making her look for the entire world like a fallen angel. If so I was glad she had fallen into my arms. Her eyes staring into mine I felt like I could lose myself in them. So many emotions were in them, and then I saw something flicker across her face. Love. Angel couldn't have been lying. And I wouldn't deny that I loved her. I would do anything for her and I can't say I would do that for many people. And then the moment was over. I expected her to get up and leave, but she sat down next to me.

"Sorry Fang", Max said. There was a faint blush leaving her face. She was beautiful.

"Its okay." I said.

"Hey Fang?" asked Max.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, but does it fill like something went right for us?"

"Sort of. I feel it too."

"I'm actually happy. If we make it to Mom's house we can rest up for a bit. I also get this feeling like there's a storm coming.."

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Both."

"Whatever it is we can handle it." I said.

"Fang…you won't do it again will you?" Max asked me. I could tell she was searching my face. Looking for anything.

I didn't even have to ask, what she meant.

"You won't leave me again will you? Please answer me."

I struggled to keep my face emotionless, blank. Why did I always do this? It was probably killing her inside seeing my face. She would think I was thinking it over. I knew in my mind that without out a doubt I never wanted to leave her again. It felt like a part of me had been left behind. There was no way I would ever leave her again.

I looked back to see her trying not to cry. I couldn't stand seeing her this way.

"Never" I said.

"I never want to be without you again. I missed you too much."

I really meant I loved her too much to do that. This time I let my mask fall and did something very unlike me. I hugged her and pulled her into my arms. She stiffened and then relaxed. She buried her hair in my chest and started crying.

"Thank you Fang. I don't think I could live without you."

Part of my heart warmed when she said it.

I took first watch and let max sleep. She was so light. She was beautiful. Kind. Afighter. A mom. She was my every thing.

My last decision that night was I would tell her tomorrow night.

We fell asleep holding each other.

**_Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review_**

**_So how did that sound? Please review and I promise I'll try to post before or on Friday. There was a little hint in there about next chapter, see if you can find it. By the way I've received no ideas for how long to make this story. I think I want at least 27 chapters but if I reached like 50 it would be cool… so say something. Hints for next chapter: more fax implied character death (or maybe next chapter) fighting more of other members of the flocks pov total and akila may probably appear_**

**Dewdrop721**


	6. Finally Reaveling the truth?

Thank you all you people who reviewed. It's really cool that people want to read something I wrote. And I've received no flames either. I hope you've all enjoyed the romance but now its time for the action. This is basically where the plot picks up.

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**James Patterson: I 'm tired of writing maximum ride so it's up for grabs. Hey you! You want it?**_

_**Me: Who? Me? Omg! I now own maximum ride! Are you serious?**_

_**James Patterson: no not really.**_

_**Me: dream crusher cries**_

_**I don't own this stuff people …except the plot.**_

STUPID LINE WON'T WORK.STUPID LINE WON'T WORK.STUPID LINE WON'T WORK.STUPID LINE WON'T WORK.

_**Max POV**_

We were a day away from my mom's house. We would stop in the forest for the night to sleep and the next day we'd be at her house probably in an hour or two. I figured that one break wouldn't kill us. There also was a horrible storm coming our way.

"Max, I'm hungry," said Nudge.

I should have known that the peace couldn't have lasted. I mean I love the kid, but she could've turned Mother Teresa into an axe murderer.

"Don't worry Nudge, were going to stop for the night. We'll be at my mom's house tomorrow morning."

We dropped down close to a cave and began to set up camp.

Fang and I went out to search for a river for fishing and water, Nudge and Angel collected firewood and Gazzy and Iggy were on making the fire and starting lunch.

As Fang and I flew through the air, my mind couldn't help but wonder to tonight. Tonight would be the night. It had taken me so long to gather up my courage and I knew that if I didn't say it, that I would regret it for the rest of my life.

_**Iggy POV**_

Fang and max were finally gone. I listened to the sound of their wings flapping. Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and I grouped up. Time for the next part of the plan.

"So what do we do next?" asked Nudge.

"Well, Gazzy and I camp up with one, but it has to be timed perfectly. And we'll probably going to have to go into hiding after its been done."

"We've been designing some new types of bombs. Most cause explosions but these use sound and light. Basically you toss it the air and it temporarily takes them down. They're not that dangerous, but they make good distractions and are good for getaways.

When Max and Fang get back Nudge and Angel distract Fang. Just make sure he's flying beneath Max. Gazzy and I will take care of Max."

"What are you going to do?" asked Nudge.

"I know, but I guess it'll work. Just be careful," said Angel.

Just like that the plan was in motion. Usually I'm not into all that romance stuff but it seems like 2 members of our flock are closer to happiness more now than ever. I mean they deserve to be happy. The day that Jeb left Max became a mom, basically taking care of all of us.

I still remember her and Fang trying to help me after I lost my sight. I remember the day I almost gave up and Max wouldn't leave me. And how unhappy Fang was those weeks after the flock split. They really did love each other.

This was also a chance to freak out Max and use bombs. Just couldn't pass it up.

**_Gazzy POV_**

Max and Fang were just about here. They were flying up to our camp. Time to put our plan into action.

Nudge and Angel flew up to go to distract Fang. Iggy and me got into our positions and start.

"Gazzy toss the bomb now. Its going to blow!" yelled Iggy, his voice laced with panic.

"I can't. I'll hit something." I yelled my part and that's when Max flew over like we knew she would to save or chew us out or maybe both.

I dropped the bomb and Max couldn't stop in time. Blinding white light exploded in front of her. She stopped moving completely and her face took on a confused look. She fell like a stone.

This plan better work. I really hoped they didn't start kissing and hugging in front us. I couldn't really even think about it. My next thought was that Iggy and me had just committed suicide. We've signed our death warrants. Max would kill us and then Fang would bring us back and make us wish he would kill us.

Fang sped up and caught her bringing her back to the ground gently. The plan worked. So far. Good. I had till the time when Max woke up to formulate my escape plan. I better get Iggy and start planning.

I can already feel my face beginning to pale as my mind tells me what I'm in store for. It's not pretty.

Not at all.

**_Fang POV_**

I was really starting to get annoyed. It was taking every bit of self-control I had to not fly head first into a tree, just so I could pass out into a nice, dark, QUIET world of unconsciousness where I couldn't hear Nudge. It never even stopped. I mean everyone has to breathe, but she'd been at it for about 5 minutes now and hadn't even stopped for a breath. How do you get off of the subject of bunnies to cereal to the war between gnomes and the Keebler elves? And Angel kept repeatedly asking me questions about chocolate and whether she and Total could have some.

That's when I heard a small explosion and saw Max dropping out of the sky like a stone with a confused and dazed look on her face and her wings folded in.

I sped up and caught her in my arms as fast as I could. I slowly drifted to the ground o I wouldn't hurt her.

Her wings were fine. There were no broken bones. She seemed fine. Her face had a confused look on it and she was knocked out.

"What happened?" I ground out as Iggy and Gazzy dropped to the ground with guilty looks on their faces.

"We lost control of one our new flash bombs and Max flew straight into it." Iggy replied sheepishly as Gazzy tried to slowly hide behind him.

"How long should she be out?" I asked picking her up and walking to go sit beneath a tree.

" Not long. Maybe an hour or two."

"Fine". I sat down and watched as the sun began to set. Max would be fine. I couldn't say the same for Iggy and Gazzy. Right now I didn't have time.

I sat holding her up, with her back to my chest and her head leaning on my shoulder. My arms were holding her up by her waist. I sat watching the fire glow jump across her peaceful features. When she asleep she was still on alert. Her body still had tenseness to it.

Her big, brown eyes started to flicker open.

"What happened? She asked. Confusion was still evident on her face. I locked my arms around her waist. I was still going to kill Iggy and Gazzy. If I planned on doing that they had to be alive when I found them. Besides with the dazed look on her face still fading, I didn't want her to fall and hurt her herself or collapse.

"Iggy and Gazzy blew you out the sky with a flash bomb." I explained everything.

"Well that explains it cause I'm still seeing spots. I'm going to kill them in their sleep." She said struggling to get out of my grasp and over to Gazzy and Iggy, who'd been smart enough to sleep in a high tree, so they could keep a lookout for Max.

"Max, I need to talk to you. Its important." I said trying to keep any hints of nervousness out of my voice as I thought about what I was about to do.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked going to get up. I stood up holding her bridal style and walked over to Iggy's spot and whisper shouted his name.

"Your watch." I called up. He nodded and sat up, his sightless eyes staring out into space.

I flew into a mini clearing in the forest right by the camp with Max in my arms. She was so light. As light as a feather (no pun intended).

I landed on the ground and sat her down on a log.

She looked up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"So spill, Fang."

I was about to tell her. This was the girl I loved. She was an angel. She was perfection. No matter what I'd love her and I needed her to know it. If that was what would make her happy then I would. She didn't deserve to be sad or hurt because of me. I would do anything for her.

"Max, I love you." That's it. I'd just done for her what I'd do for no other person. I'd just offered her my heart on a silver platter.

She froze .She didn't know what to say I guess. She then surprised me by jumping into my arms and kissing me. I saw the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. She looked speechless and she didn't run when I kissed her back. She stayed in my arms. Just what I'd wanted. I felt my mask crumbling. I couldn't help but let a small smile through.

"Fang, I…" She never got to finish her sentence though, because she was interrupted by a blood-chilling scream. We both jumped into the air the only thoughts in our mind being to get back to the flock. We burst through the trees to see Erasers landing in the clearing. All of us froze into fighting positions.

We sat watching them. Who would make the first move? Any questions we had were forgotten as the horde of erasers snarled and surged forward.

There was no time to think. We jumped into the fray and the battle had begun.

A/N: So how does that sound? Sorry it took so long. This part was so hard to write because when I started I got the bad news that a close family friend died. It sucks how someone can be there one moment and the next they're just gone. I know I don't think it was the best I could do. But I promised a chapter and its up. The next part will be the fight and the next one will have (supposed) character death. They won't be killed off permanently. I don't think I can take any more death fake or real. Pleas review. The next chapter may be late. I have a funeral to attend. I guess that's it. My writing just isn't so easy right now. I'd much rather cry.

dewdrop


	7. The End of Without Max?

**A/N: Dear readers of Without Max, I enjoyed writing this story when I was writing it. I am now writing a new story and as I look back at this one I'm not really sure I want to continue it. While I don't want to leave it unfinished, I'm just not really sure about it. I also do hate it when I'm enjoying a story and it's never completed. I do still know the ending and if enough people want me to continue I will. So if you do want me to, then leave a review saying so or vote on the pole on my profile. If you do a review then please tell me what in your opinion would make the story better. Thanks for reading and sorry for getting your hopes up. I know that was really mean. ~ dewdrop721**


End file.
